


Come Home Safe

by AidenFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mandatory conscription, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time where every able bodied, of age witch and wizard is forced to join the wizarding army, Ginny dwells upon the time Harry Potter broke the most important promise he ever made to her; Come Home Safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago when I was struggling with the news that my partner of the time was going to join the army. I'm not against the forces, I was just upset and worried for my partner. So Ginnys feelings here are kind of mine of the time projected onto her...

Ginny could remember every kiss she ever shared with Harry Potter. Every touch, every caress, every loving word. She treasured these memories, locked them away in her pensive, let no one else near them. They were hers and hers alone. She would take the pensive out of its secret cupboard every night, just to see Harry’s smiling face, his eyes full of love for her.

 _That day_ seemed no different to any other. She awoke in Harry’s warm, protective embrace, kissed his ready lips, devoured his eager moans of approval as her hands and lips roamed around his body, and finally became one with him in a way she had done with no one else. When they were done, she lay; propped up on one elbow, as she watched the love of her life dress himself in the ministry issued robes he wore for work. The war against Voldemort was a long bloody, death filled one. Conscription had been introduced into the wizarding world for the first time since the days of Mordred and Merlin’s Great War. All school leaving age witches and wizards were obligated to join the ministry of magic’s new defence program, and the great Harry Potter was no exception, no matter how he or Ginny felt about it. Ginny hated seeing Harry in his military style uniform almost as much as Harry hated wearing them. Her only comfort when she saw him off in the mornings was that she knew he wouldn’t be in danger. The ministry had decided that The Boy Who Lived was too important to the wizarding community to put him in direct harms way, so they had given him an intelligence job. This suited Harry just fine; it meant he could be part of the war against the man who murdered his parents, and not have to directly kill anyone. Ron, Neville, Cho and the other Hogwarts leavers were not so lucky. Many of Ginny and Harry’s school friends had been lost or injured. Even happy-go-lucky Seamus had not been able to avoid the killing curse.   
Ginny saw harry off with a long kiss and tight embrace, although she could hardly bear to touch the man she loved in his military garb. She remembered telling him to be safe, and his hollow, false chuckle as he clutched her close to him. Of course, he had said, there is no need to wish him safety, he had the safest job around at the moment, and the ministry were doing all they could to keep his location hidden. It was the others; Ron, Hermione, the twins and the rest of the wizarding youth who needed her safe wishes.   
Her eyes had glazed over with tears as she watched him disappear in a roar of green flame, but it was only after she was sure he had gone that she allowed them to fall. She collapsed onto the bed, sobbing as though her heart was breaking.   
Just a normal day for her. She never let her lover see how much it hurt her to see him leave for work everyday. She tried to reason with herself; he was fighting against the Deatheaters- they were little more then terrorists! They deserved to die. Yet she couldn’t stop herself grieving a little when news came of the death or capture of one of Voldemorts followers. She had even stood by Draco at his father’s funeral, held the boy as he sobbed for hours over his grave. She hated knowing that her sweet, caring Harry had had a hand in Lucius’s death. She knew harry had not wanted this life; hadn’t asked to be the chosen one. Ginny saw harry after he came home from a day of planning attacks and ordering the wizarding army. He hated himself for what he had to do. He did not want this life anymore then she did.   
But at least he always came home.   
_‘Ill come home Ginny. I’ll come back for you, and we can be together forever. I love you.’  
_ His promise kept Ginny going; kept her with him though she hated the life he led with the ministry.

 

Ginny came out of the pensive, silent tears of grief and regret rolling down her cheeks.  She remembered when he broke his promise. On that normal, average day. The day of the Deatheaters raid on the ‘secret’ location where the famous Harry Potter worked. The day Terry Boot revealed his true colours as a Deatheater spy. The day he never came home.

 

Ginny had almost given up. With so much death surrounding her, so much grief, and betrayal and war, she almost lost her purpose in life. She sat on the floor, hunched over the pensive, watching her tears mix with the precious memories. One hand on her thigh, the other protectively and tenderly caressing her abdomen, which curved with maternity. Ginny smiled through her tears, gazing down lovingly at the bump where her baby was growing. She may have lost her soulmate, but inside her, she carried his child; his legacy. His parting gift to her.

Someday, her child would ask her about their daddy, and Ginny would sit them down and explain what a kind, loving, brave, great man their father was, and how he had given his life protecting and defending wizards and muggles alike, and how he fought for what he thought was right.

 

Ginny may not have been able to protect Harry, but she would always protect his child.

 

Their child.

 

 

 


End file.
